A play yard is a containment device often used for providing a partially enclosed space for a child to play and rest in. Typically, play yards include a structural frame having upper and lower horizontal frame members joined by vertical frame members. A floor panel and sidewalls are usually defined in between the frame members along with an upper opening through which a child may be placed in and moved out of the play yard. The sidewalls and floor panel are often comprised of a fabric material attached onto the frame members. In addition, the frame members may be collapsible or hinged, such that the play yard can be folded or collapsed into a compact configuration to allow for easier portability and storage of the play yard. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,859,957, 7,568,242 and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2010/0132115, which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose example forms of play yards.
Typical known children's play yards comprise a frame and a liner permanently secured to the frame. Because the liners are permanently affixed to the frame, they can be difficult to clean when the liner becomes soiled. Thus, there exists a need for an improved play yard that comprises a frame and a removable, washable liner. It is to the provision of an improved children's play yard meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.